Quiero cubrir esa boca con la mía
by Kuroi suzumiya
Summary: "¿Qué has di-dicho?" Tartamudeo muy nervioso. "Que te voy a morder hasta la muerte, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Y aunque sus palabras eran claras su mente era una maraña de pensamientos sin sentido en donde todos ellos habitaba el castaño.


**Declamier: **Los personajes Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán, son de Akira Amano

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Espero que les guste ^^

** Quiero cubrir tu boca con la mía**

"_Cuando estoy contigo, todo a mi alrededor se nubla dejándome sin más conocimiento que el sabor de tus besos"_

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba visiblemente asustado.

-¿Que has di-dicho?-Tartamudeo muy nervioso.

-Que te voy a morder hasta la muerte- Dijo el presidente del comité disciplinario del Namimori, Hibari Kyoka, antes de hacer una breve pausa- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"_¡Hiiiiiii! ¡Pero que he hecho para merecer esto". _Se preguntaba internamente el castaño ya que estaba seguro de que ese día no había hecho nada que molestase al prefecto. Y entonces, el castaño, se acordó de cierto bebe italiano, con un gusto extraño a dispararle y que encima era su profesor particular. _"¡Reborn!" _Pensó Tsuna "_¡Seguro que él a enfadado a Hibari-san y ahora quiere pagarlo conmigo"_

_-_Esto...Hibari-san...si-si Reborn te hi-hizo algo yo pu-puedo...- Empezó a decir Tsuna pero se callo de repente mucho más asustado que antes cuando vio la mirada tan amenazante que Hibari le lanzaba.

Temblando, el menor, comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta de la sala del comité disciplinario al mismo tiempo que el prefecto se levantaba de la silla que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Y cuando este preparo sus tonfas dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza, Tsuna quiso correr. Pero, fue muy lento. Y en menos de un segundo fue acorralado entre una de las tonfas del mayor y la pared del despacho.

Desde que Tsuna había entrado en la sala, Hibari, había estado observado cada uno de sus torpes movimientos y expresiones. Cosa no muy complicada, ya que el castaño era una persona de lo más expresiva. Sobretodo, cuando este estaba confundido o asustado. Y al darse cuenta de que Tsuna tenia intenciones de huir, decidió acorralarlo. No iba a permitir que otra presa se le escapara.

Tsuna se quejo de dolor por el golpe tan brusco que había recibido. Si hubiese tenido en esos momentos sus guantes y alguna píldora con la que sacar su lado hiper podría haberle hecho frente a Hibari.

Entonces, dirigió su vista hacia los ojos del prefecto. Estos eran profundos, como si de un mar negro se tratase. Que siempre acompañaban armoniosamente la expresión serena y prácticamente imperturbable del mayor.

Cuando su mirada se cruzo con la del menor sintió como el ritmo de pulsaciones de su corazón aumentaba.

El castaño salio de sus pensamientos al ver como Hibari preparaba una de sus tonfas para asentar el primer golpe. Cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando vio que la esta iba a golpearle. Pero, el prefecto paro el golpe en seco.

Hibari no la tenia tomada con Tsuna o con el bebe porque estos hubiesen atentado contra la paz de su amada Namimori. Cosa extraña. Sino que por culpa de ese simple herbívoro tenia aquella horrible presión en el pecho. Y aunque disimulase bien su estado, su mente se había convertido en una maraña de pensamientos sin sentido. Estaba confundido y eso lo odiaba.

No entendía el porque de sus ganas de machacar a esa manada de herbívoros que siempre lo acompañaban. O porque le buscaba en sus rondas únicamente para ver esas expresiones asustadas tan divertidas que ponia el menor o incluso sus sonrisas. Todo le era tan extraño y el no entender nada le molestaba de sobremanera. Todo aquello era tan impropio de él.

Y toda la culpa la tenia Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Toda la culpa era suya.

Por eso le había llamado en medio de las clases para que fuera a su despacho. Porque quería acabar el problema de raíz. Quería acabar con todo.

Pero, paro el golpe en seco.

Tsuna, al ver que no sucedía nada, abrió sus ojos lentamente. Vio la tonfa muy cerca de su cara y se alarmo. Pero, se fijo en el rostro de Hibari. Este le miraba atentamente como si estuviese analizándolo. Como perdido entre sus pensamientos. El castaño notaba algo extraño en el prefecto. Era cierto que no lo conocía mucho ni tampoco llegaba a imaginarse los pensamientos que corrían por su mente pero, sentía que algo no iba bien. Quizás ese presentimiento estaba relacionado con esa "hiper-intuición" que decía Reborn. Y fue entonces cuando, inconscientemente, coloco su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del mayor.

El azabache salio de sus pensamientos cuando el menor le toco su mejilla y le miro. Este tenia una cara preocupada. Se tenso un poco.

-Hibari-san...- Empezó a decir el menor tranquilamente mientras lo miraba fijamente-¿Te sucede algo?¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ante esto, el prefecto abrió mucho los ojos bastante sorprendido. Y quito la tonfa que aprisionaba el cuerpo de Tsuna para después golpeale en el hombro derecho. Dando luego un par de pasos hacía atrás.

"_Duele..." _Pensó el castaño con cara de dolor mientras se tocaba la zona afectada por el golpe.

El prefecto recupero la compostura para luego fijar su mirada en el menor. Su paciencia había tocado su limite. ¿Como se atrevía ese herbívoro a preguntarle aquello y encima a tratarlo de esa forma?

Y antes de que Tsuna pudiese hacer o decir algo en su defensa, el prefecto, volvió a golpearlo duramente con las tonfas, sin ningún tipo de piedad. El moreno creía que esa seria la solución a su problema pero, era todo lo contrario: lo estaba empeorando todo. La presión de su pecho no hacia otra cosa que augmentar. Por lo paro.

-Hibari-san...- decía débilmente el menor totalmente dolorido.

-¿Sabes que es "esto"?-Pregunto de repente el mayor cogiéndole por la solapa de la camisa.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Tsuna mientras intentaba mantenerse derecho.

-¿Sabes por que duele tanto?

El castaño vio que Hibari estaba señalando una parte de su pecho, donde se hallaba su corazón.

-Tu tienes la culpa de que esto lata tan deprisa o hasta de que duela. Tu debes tener la respuesta.

El pobre Tsuna no sabia de que contestar. Estaba muy confundido. De repente, vio como el prefecto acercaba su cara a la suya. No sabia que iba a suceder y por enésima vez en ese día tomo la opción de cerrar los ojos creyendo que esta vez la paliza seria mucho más dura. Pero en vez de sentir algún golpe, sintió una cálida presión en sus labios. Rápidamente, abrió los ojos encontrándose con que Hibari...¡Le estaba besando! Y no solo eso, este parecía que lo estaba disfrutando ya que tenia los ojos cerrados.

Se quedo petrificado. Y solo reacciono cuando noto que la lengua del mayor pedía paso a su boca. En ese momento quiso separase pero, Hibari lo mantuvo cerca ya que lo abrazo fuertemente mientras seguía devorandole los labios. Y entonces fue cuando el moreno logro colarse por su boca recorriendo cada rincón de ella con su lengua. Le obligo a corresponderle cosa que hizo aunque no supo en ese momento la razón de porque lo hizo. Pero, se sentía tan bien.

Cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron pero, el prefecto no lo soltó. Se miraron y Tsuna podía jurar que en ese momento estaba todo rojo porque sentía que la cara le ardía mucho. Pero no reparo en ningún momento en el leve sonrojo del mayor y si lo hubiese visto habría pensado que era una ilusión. Quiso decir algo pero sus palabras se habían fundido con la saliva del contrario una vez más.

**:: The end::**

**Notas de la autora:** Buuf *Suspiro* Escribir esto me ha costado mucho y todo por culpa de Hibari (mira al prefecto con rabia). Es que él me supera ¡no sabía como manejarlo!

Hibari:¿Manejarme? (prepara las tonfas)

Esto...bueno, la cuestion es que les haya gustado. Y porfavor dejen un review, por cada review que manden se salvaran a un koala y un panda. ¡Adios y gracias por leer!


End file.
